


What They See

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Community: notgreenorblue, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic takes in his latest form, and so does Gar</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They See

Victor Stone stared into the mirror, forcing his eyes, both the real one and the cybernetic one, to focus on the whole stereo image, rather than the substrata produced by the reflective surface and its glass coating. He saw the machine that he had become. So little of him was real, in the terms of protein, DNA, and humanity. All he was now was a damned machine, as the fight with the android and the Super-bot had shown him. If he'd been human, they'd've buried him with Lilith and Donna.

Might've been worth it, just to know he could die, and not just be slipped off into stasis every time his machine parts fell into disrepair.

`~`~`~`~`

Gar was in the control room when Vic finally pulled himself into the body that had been meticulously redesigned, with as much detail given to it as to the new Tower. He watched Vic take in the view, saw as Vic's human eye narrowed. Gar didn't have to imagine what was going through Vic's head, because he'd been there a few times with his own disease. Except Gar was at least mostly human as he had heard from Vic a few times in anger, though Vic never knew how much the words hurt Gar. Not, Gar would have noted, for himself, but for what Vic implied about himself.

What Gar saw was a man worth admiring. Vic was everything that he couldn't see in himself. Vic had been made into something else, against his will, and been nearly destroyed in that new form so many times that they had agreed to stop counting. Yet Vic always came back, stronger, more resolved, and ready to take on the world's injustices. Gar loved that no-nonsense take on the world.

They both had come from money, but somehow, Vic saw the pain of those that didn't have it, understood it better, and made them all look a little more closely at it. It was one more reason for Gar to listen to Vic, to let Vic help him steer his own morality.

Gar saw a man, and somewhere along the lines of living and fighting together, Gar had found love with that man.

`~`~`~`~`

"You gonna stop staring, green-genes?" Vic asked, forcing himself to look away, and over at his best friend. "It's more comfortable than some of the other designs."

"It looks the most like you," Gar said, his words making Vic wince inwardly, betraying his mood as his 'good' eye narrowed. It didn't take any time at all before Gar had transformed into a persian, leaping up for Vic's shoulder, and headbutting along the metal side of his chin. "Okay, so maybe the wrong thing to say, when I can see you doing that whole self-hate thing again. But Vic, this is the you I've known for how long now? The you that's been my best friend forever?"

"Know what you mean, salad-breath," Vic said, forcing himself to cool off. At least he had that, his emotions, that never seemed to fall into complete logic. He reached up, stroking Gar's fur, wishing like so many times before, that he could actually feel that texture, instead of processing the data behind it. He lifted, transferring the green cat to his other shoulder, and Gar obliged him by pressing his fur against the dark flesh of Vic's face.

"Wanna go out in the sun?" Gar asked him softly, staying right where he was.

"Can feel that through the Tower," Vic told him, petting the cat, and enjoying the way the fur felt on his face, even if that too was mostly a synthetic compound now. At least it simulated real nerves. He turned, going toward the small room off the side of the control room. Gar started purring, knowing that was Vic's personal room.

"Bed?"

"Something like that, yeah," Vic answered the hopeful question.

After all, Vic had learned to trust the way Gar saw him, and needed to be reminded of it directly, now that he was playing human again.


End file.
